Septum Pecca Mortalia Seven Deadly Sins
by Jadestuck
Summary: All of the boys represent the seven deadly sins; Lust, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, etc. Their crazy back stories and their powers as the seven princes of hell lead them to a war between the fire of evil and the light of Heaven.


Hi guys! I've decided to write about the seven deadly sins because I feel like they could have a potential interesting backstory. Please leave reviews because I write more when more reviews are placed :) ugh anyway to the story.

He was a pale boy of a fair complexity. Ayato was anything but anti-social, but his lifestyle kept him from seeing the world and being what he wanted to be and do what he wanted to do. The sun of Ronda, Spain heard his yearning for it's sight from a large palace out in the woods. Everyday he sat at the window, wondering what was out in the world. One thing he knew; his parents where out there somewhere. Wrath or envy never grew in his innocent, pure heart though, some other demon was luring for it. Ayato told himself not to hate, for hate was the root of evil.

One cold night, the house was a lot louder and active than any other. Putting his ear to his door, he heard the maids and his nanny yell around about a man, carrying Ayato's same last name. The door slammed open, his small frame flying to floor.

"Your father has arrived." a maid, with a warm expression looked over him. The boy sat quietly, trying to process the sudden news. Before he could speak, his wrist was taken and he was dragged out of his room for the first time in three years.

Waiting at his living room, Angel Lucas Xavier sat on his sofa, mounds of luggage being taken by the maids. Ayato approached, in hand of his nanny, towards his father. He'd never met him before, all he was told is that he went off to live in France with his mother, although she wasn't in sight.

"Ayato?" the same eyes looked back at him. "You've grown so much. I see you've taken the appearance of your mother." Angel spoke in his native Spanish tongue and held out his arms. The kid jumped in them happily, tears streaming down his face. Not being able to contain his joy, he decided to sleep in his father's bedroom at night, since his mother wouldn't lay with them for another five years.

The smell of alcohol filtered the room as the door busted open. Angel said he was only going to go out for the night with old friends and companions, then to join his son in sleep when he came back. Ayato's small body slept under the covers soundly, snoring away his dream. His eyes fluttered open when a harsh ray of light hit them, waking him up.

"Daddy?"

His throat was met with a large hand and a tight grip. He wriggled, his feet sweeping off the floor. Ayato's small hands held his fathers grip. His emerald eyes widened in fear.

That night, he found out the monstrous demon his father was. All his white innocence had been tainted with the red of lust and abuse.

He had grown up to 7 more years, into a rather handsome man. He carried himself well, and heir to his family's last name, he brought pride. The years of silent pain had broken him, although his outer esteem told a different story.

It was a night like the others, but this one was nothing like he had expected. Ayato tried to fight back, but under the influence of the drug running through his veins, he could only stumble. Angel wore a disgusting grin, touching his sons body all over. Ayato had been stripped bare, feeling shameful. When the man pulled his pants down, all of the hate and sin had finally decided to show. He was done. Ayato stumbled over to an old clock that sat on the dresser, pushing his father away with the strength he had left. Ayato fell to the cold wooden floor, looking up at him. His son raised the ticking clock, each second counting down to his fate.

"Ni Dios mostrará compasión!"

The force of the metal against Angels face made the blood splatter against Ayato's complexion. So much for the straight Roman Catholism of his family. If such divine God had existed, why did He let this happen to Ayato? All of his so faith drained out of him, as his energy. He fainted to the floor, the darkness laughing.

The morning after, one of the maids had discovered both of their bodies. Ayato had woken up at the sound of her shriek, the sound of the shattering glass that she'd been carrying for Angel, just like every morning. On the floor, he looked over the mutulated bloodied face of his dad.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

And it was so. He was thrown into jail. No one had believed his story, no matter how much he pleaded. Self-minded devout "Christians" believed he was sick in the mind, and there was no justice.

He sat in his cold cell, the chains around his hands and feet dangling and clinking. Somehow this was no better than being at home with his father. He just kept seeing the image of that night, and the first one.

There was another inmate next to his cell, sitting in the shadow. He wore a dark cloak, peering over his face. No one knew who he was.

"You, I can see what you've played through." He said in this cold mocking voice.

Ayato snapped his head torwards him. "What?"

"Your thoughts are rather loud. You should be aware that I believe you." He sneered. Although it was true. He knew exactly what Ayato went through.

"You believe me?" He crawled over and held the cold cell bars. Ayato hadn't paid much attention to how the man knew about him, but he was relieved that someone actually took his words.

The cloaked man crawled over to Ayato and the bars, although he hadn't had any chains or cuffs.

"Let's make a deal."

Ayato swallowed. "A deal? In jail?"

"You give me your body and soul, and I give you freedom. Unless you want to rot here for the rest of your life." He stooped over, his face still not visible.

This had to be some kind of joke. But he still didn't want to sit here all his life. He felt like he had nothing. Nothing to live for. Nothing to breathe for.

"I'll take it."

The cloak fell off of the mans body, to reveal a dark form. Almost like a shadow. It seeped into Ayato body through his eyes, as he let out a spine shivering shriek. All the inmates were alarmed and the guards came in, to see a man with black snakes, more like anacondas retracting from his back through his newly worn cloak, his eyes lost the emerald color they once had and were replaced with this bloody red, one that did not exist on earth. Luxuria's hands touched the bar, the policemen watched to see it melt like hot metal underneath his grip. He broke freecell, stepped out, he took his hood off, and wore this maniacal grin, that no one would forget.

He ripped out all of the hearts, and like he was told. They all floated in the air, high above the bodies that used to hold them. They beated rapidly, something that the sin loved to hear. Luxuria did a simple swipe with his hand from the first heart all the way to the last, and they all sliced open. All the souls were distinctly different colors and shades. They surrounded him, like a vortex.

The sound of a rather loud clock started to ring around the dungeon. Tick tock tick tock.

Oh, he did love that sound also. He drifted past everyone, whom tried to stop him, but they all dropped dead. He needn't strain to fight them. Good god. He was a demon. Not just a demon, but a demon from the hottest hell. He could not die either way, why would they even try? This made him grin wider, and even though he wore it, his eyes screamed evil.

He'd finally made his way through, and took a breath of air. He went back to a normal form, the snakes shot back into his back, and his eyes faded back to their regular green. Except of course, they were a lot colder.

Taking off his cloak, he knew people would be out on the look out for a man wearing one, because good Christ, no one knew what he looked like.

Looking around at the small village, he noticed everyone's sins, although the other 6 were not as important to him, so he excluded them. The only one that he could read was lust. He tried walking, although it was hard for him. One leg had been hurt a long time ago, and it bothered him so greatly that I stuck with him. He'd gotten such an injury when he fought with another devil, and fell from the sky.

A young woman was washing rags in a basket, and noticed him looking around like he was lost, at the people, and not to mention him holding unto his leg. She didn't know what to do, so she watched him. Although he knew she was staring at him. Touching his own jaw, rather the one that he took over, made the woman look away quite quickly. He had a handsome visage, which he was not aware of, but he was aware of his engaging nature. It was just one of the tricks of the devil. Luxuria felt like playing with her a little, to relieve himself. He felt her look at him again, so after a moment, his eyes flickered from a carriage to hers, straight and suave. He liked the way she cowered at him, submissive and pathetic. Trying his best to walk, he put on a helpless face to gain sincerity.

She pretended that she was washing rags, but they were all clean and ready to dry, though she kept tossing them around in the water. Luxuria took her hand out of the cold, and planted a kiss between her knuckles.

"Such beautiful hard working hands." His eyes glimmered so falsely. Her heart beat became rapid. He dropped her hand, leaving the girl wanting more.

"Do you know where I can stay for the night? I am a visitor, and I barely know my way around." He gave a soft smile.

"What's your name?" She was intrigued by this stranger.

"Asmodeous." He found no reason to lie to her. She was stupid enough to not know who Asmodeous was.

"Que nombre lindo."

"Gracias, y la tuya?"

She giggled. He was confused. Women are weird to him. He found nothing cute about it.

"Flor." It was an okay name. Luxuria just smiled.

"Oh! Sorry-" she giggled again. "You can stay at my house...if you want to." She blushed.

Finally. How long did it take to pry her to say that? She didn't even mention the various hotels in Ronda. But he still took it.

"That would be great."

Later, after she finished her chores, she lead him home, temptation running through her veins. She was a wicked witch and whore of the village. One that sold love for money. And he knew exactly what she was.

To be continued.

So this is chapter one! It took me about two or three days to write. I promise it will get a lot more interesting. This is just sort of a prologue. To give you a back story of the sin. I hope you like it~


End file.
